


Family Game Night

by FlyRobinFly



Series: 12 days of Thiam [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 days of Thiam, Angst, Cute, Family Bonding, Family Game Night, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: “I thought when you said ‘family game night’, you meant family,” Theo said to Liam. “As in: you guys, not me.”
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: 12 days of Thiam [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569280
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	Family Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third installment to my 12 days of Thiam series:
> 
> 1 - First Snow  
> 2 - Hot Chocolate  
> 3 - Family Game Night  
> 4 - Snowman  
> 5 - Christmas Tree  
> 6 - Mistletoe  
> 7 - Blizzard  
> 8 - Snowball Fight  
> 9 - Fireplace  
> 10 - Snuggling  
> 11 - Caroling  
> 12 - Wishlist

**~~~**

“I thought when you said ‘family game night’, you meant  _ family _ ,” Theo said to Liam. “As in: you guys,  _ not me _ .”

Liam stood there looking quite constipated for a second, blinking. “Theo, why would I tell you about ‘family game night’ if you weren’t supposed to be there?”

“To tell me not to be there,” Theo said as if it were totally obvious.

Liam pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “No, Theo. Just… gosh. You have so much to learn about normal human things.” Liam sighed and looked at Theo. “You live in this house, Theo. You are family.”

Theo stood there frowning at him. “Wait… so you mean I have to go downstairs and play a bunch of games?!”

“Why do you say that like it’s a bad thing?” Liam asked sounding confused. Because he was!

“I don’t know how to play any games! It wasn’t exactly a big part of my childhood. You know, with the evil scientists and all.”

“You don’t need to know how to play them. We’ll show you how-”

“But I don’t know how to have a family either!” Theo said bitterly, silencing Liam. That was a bit more complicated. Liam couldn’t blame Theo for being overwhelmed though. The last family Theo had… well, he was largely responsible for their deaths. Theo’s shoulders slumped as he sat down on the edge of his bed. “If I did, mine wouldn’t be dead.” Theo could be so dramatic sometimes, just glaring down at the floor like it was its fault.

“You’ve been doing pretty good so far.” Liam sat down next to him, rubbing their shoulders. “We’re all alive and breathing. My parents love you. I love you. I’m pretty sure you love us too even if you haven't realized it. I mean… that’s kinda all a family needs.” Liam rested a hand on Theo’s back and rubbed a small circle before tapping him gently. “So what do you say we go downstairs and spend some time with our family?” Liam bit back a smile before adding, “My mom made cookies.”

Liam didn’t miss the smile that grew on Theo’s lips. “So you guys do this every year, huh?”

“A holiday tradition,” Liam replied. Theo finally sat up straighter and looked Liam in the eyes making the beta a little more hopeful that Theo’s attitude was changing. “It’s not the only either.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. We’ve got a few,” Liam said cryptically, leaning back on one of his arms. “Hoping to make a few more with you.” Liam bit his lip excitedly when Theo ducked his head to blush. “Here, I brought you your first Christmas present.”

Theo’s smile dropped the tiniest bit. “From you?”

“From all of us,” Liam said, pulling a red and white santa hat from behind him and placing it on Theo’s head. He adjusted the hat until it fit over Theo’s head perfectly and sat back to smile at the chimera. “It’s kinda of a family thing.”

“A santa hat?”

“I was seven and bought one for my mom for Christmas,” Liam said with a shrug. “I already had one and thought that since we were family she needed one too. I said, it’s a Dunbar family thing. My mom thought it was cute, I guess. When David and my mom were dating, I was maybe eight or nine, I bought him a hat for christmas and said it’s a Dunbar-Geyer family thing. They weren’t even engaged at the time,” Liam said as he laughed at the memory. Kid Liam had certainly jumped to conclusions. “They got engaged that News Years Eve. I guess they took it as a sign. Now we wear santa hats during our family holiday occasions.”

“So does you giving me a hat make it official or something?” Theo asked.

“Yep,” Liam said. “What started out as the Dunbar family became the Dunbar-Geyer family, is now the Dunbar-Geyer-Raeken family.”

“It’s a little lengthy,” Theo said critically. “Though I’m sure it won’t be for too much longer.”

“Why would you say that?”

Theo smirked. “Well, obviously this is a sign that we should get engaged, right? I need to marry into the family sooner or later, don’t I? Obviously, after we finish high school. And maybe college if that works out better for you? When should we start dating?”

Liam squirmed a little. “Chill, Theo.”

“I’m kidding!” he said, throwing his hands up in defense. “Look, I really appreciate this, Liam. I mean… all of it. Not just this talk which has been great by the way,” Theo said with a wink. “But for everything you’ve done for me since you pulled me from the ground. I honestly don’t know why it is that you haven’t given up on me already but I never say enough how much it means to me.”

“I already told you why, Theo.” Theo blinked at him, waiting for the answer. It was so obvious. How could Theo not see it? “I love you,” Liam said light heartedly. Liam wasn’t necessarily expecting a response from Theo, not yet at least. But he definitely wasn’t expecting Theo to kiss him on the lips. It was a quick peck, nothing heated. Which Liam apparently had a problem with because he clung to Theo’s shirt and pulled him back in for a much deeper, more passionate kiss only to be rudely interrupted by his mother.

“I hope you boys didn’t just open a can of worms,” Mrs. Geyer said from the doorway. Theo and Liam startled and pulled away from each other, blushing redder than Rudolph's nose. “We’ve been waiting for you boys,” she reminded them. “Were you making out the entire time-”

“No!” Liam insisted.

“Actually, we weren’t making out,” Theo said pointedly. “Just kissing… there’s a difference.”

“Uh huh,” she said sounding… not-so-convinced. “I see you got a santa hat?” Theo acknowledge he comment by adjusting the hat with his hand and giving a subtle nod. “Welcome to the Dunbar-Geyer-Raeken family. You can kiss later. Now it’s time for family.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Theo said, knowing it would push her buttons. She hated being called that.

“Now,” she reminded them firmly before leaving.

Liam stood up and faced Theo, offering a hand to pull him up. “See? And that’s how I know you’re family. You manage to piss my mom off just as much as I do and she still loves you.”

Theo sighed, taking Liam’s hand and standing up. “Do I really have to go play games for the rest of the night?”

“Who knew? The big bad Chimera, intimidated by the simple idea of playing a game? Wish I would’ve known that a few years ago.”

“Haha. Very funny.” Theo looked down at their interlocked hands and started stuttering awkwardly. “So, uh, do we do this now? Is holding hands like-”

“We don’t have to-”

“No. I want to,” Theo said tightening his grip. “Don’t give me that look.”

“So you want to hold hands but family game night is too much domesticity to handle?”

“Will I ever live that down?” Theo asked as they made their way downstairs to participate in the Dunbar-Geyer-Raeken family holiday tradition.

“Not on my watch?”

**~~~**

**Author's Note:**

> Sry I posted this a but later in the day but it's still December16th where I'm at. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
